Druids and Outlaws
by wolfeschatten
Summary: By a chance encounter, Robin saves a girl being hunted by the Sheriff. He swears to help return her to her home, but the relentless hounding by the Sheriff prevents it. Who is the fire-haired girl? What is so important about her? Merlin later characters in a few chapters. Better than summary PLS READ!
1. Chapter 1

The serene forest was broken by a figure running along the forest floor. A girl of seventeen years watched behind her a few paces then focused before her. Long dark red hair braided to the side fell out of her cloak's hood, stormy blue eyes hidden beneath the green cowl. It was strange, the girl wore leather trousers along with a leather jerkin vest, a tan undershirt covering the marks of her people. A small dagger just visible when she stepped forward with her right foot.

* * *

I had to run. The sheriff and his men and his lord were right behind me, having crossed the meadow and field much quicker than I; they were mounted while I was on foot. But that was my advantage. I jumped to the side and began to weave through the tightly nit trees. Spider webs, twigs, and bushes gave my path away to the pursuers, but I did not slow. Fear rumbled in the pits of my belly, but I did not stop.

"Go around! She gets away, and I'll have your head!" A man shouted, the man clad in black leather and who bowed down to the iniquitous sheriff. One wrong step, and I slipped down the embankment, tumbling and scathing my face and arms. I landed hard on my ankle, but I rolled and got back on my feet.

I paused only a moment, and a hand clamped over my mouth and an arm around my chest. I called out a muffled cry and jerked, swinging my arms wildly. Another man, one dressed in a green shirt, stepped in front of me, and I kicked him hard in the groin, driving the same foot back to collide with my captor's knee. Both men fell to the ground in pain, but the man in green caught hold of my wrist before I could run away. My fear was pushed back to the edge of my mind, enemies in an enemy land was normal.

"We're not-going to h-hurt you," he gasped out, obviously in grievous pain from my kick. His thick dirty brown hair was careless and shaggy, green eyes and a scraggly half beard. The other man was rubbing his knee ruefully. His hair stuck up in the front, a sandy brown, with large blue eyes and a pointy nose.

"If you're not going to hurt me, then let me go," I said in a threatening tone. I narrowed my eyes at his grasp on my wrist then my dagger still in its sheath on my waist. The man got my meaning and released my wrist. I turned to leave.

"Wait! Why is Gisborne hunting you?"

"Why should I tell you? You're one of them!" I hissed, but the man shook his head.

"Robin, we should go. Come on," said the other. He was watching the embankment I had fallen from. Grey helmets could be seen popping over the edge, a few sword points making their way over. Robin nodded and held out his hand.

"We are _not_ part of Gisborne's men. I'm Robin Hood, and this is Allan A'Dale." He paused to see if I'd give my name. I stayed silent. "We are outlaws, and I swear I will help you. You just have to let me." I didn't give me name but only placed my hand in his, careful to keep the sleeve rolled down. He and Allan led me around the hill I'd fallen from, up and out of the normal pathway. A few minutes later, we were on the main road; we were trying to be inconspicuous and make it past the Sheriff without him seeing us. They noticed us. The bald man sneered and barked an incomprehensible order. Soldiers abandoned their previous search and hefted their swords, preparing to charge.

Allan drew a bow from his back and notched an arrow. Robin wrapped an arm around my throat, raising my dagger to it, and whispered, "trust me," then shouted, "Stop or she dies!" The soldiers halted their progress and waited for their masters' commands.

"Very good, Hood, but you don't kill. Remember?" The Sheriff mocked

"I changed, Sheriff. The King's return. Remember?" The Sheriff sat back on his white mare, peeved from the unexpected comeback.

"Kill her if you like, Locksley. I have no use of her."

"Oh, really?" Allan inched in front of us while Robin stole back a few steps. "Why are you so keen on finding her then?" Robin said. Then to Allan, whispered, "how far?"

"Just a few more feet," Allan replied.

"Get ready to run uphill." Robin relayed to me. Allan made the first move. He fired the arrow on his bow but not at the men. He fired at a tree nearby, a rope well concealed in the bark. The rope was sheared, allowing an enormous net full of twigs, leaves, dirt, and more miscellaneous things to fall onto the enemy. Robin, Allan, and I turned tail and ran uphill while they were still occupied.

We ran for what felt like leagues. We ran until we found a mass of rocks, still surrounded by trees and fallen brown leaves. I rested a hand against the cool stone, my chest heaving, vision swimming with fatigue. I had been running much longer than when the Sheriff began to pursue me.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to be blindfolded for the last leg." Robin said to me.

"I have another idea. I'll go."

"What, that's it? Thanks for saving me, good-bye? I'm not being funny, but we just rescued you!"

"We can help you," Robin stated. He looked at me sadly, knowing my answer. I shook my head.

"I didn't ask for your help. I was doing just fine on my own."

"Fine? You had the entire castle after you! You'd've been caught if it weren't for us!"

"Allan." Allan threw up his hands exasperatedly. Robin speculated me, "Why were they after you anyways?" I didn't answer but glanced around me. I was used to navigating forests, but this was not familiar. It looked like home: the tall trees, the dirt, gravel path along the forest floor, the cold fingers of the sun reaching through the canopy of trees. Enemy, foreign land. I didn't trust it, every part of my being screaming for relief from the slow panic rising, fearing someone would find out my secret. I glanced back to Robin, his mouth opening and closing, "-name?"

I took a moment to answer. The meaning of the question making through the barriers of my mind. "Aidanahra-Aidan."

"Where are you headed, Aidan?"

"Home. To Camelot." That recieved Allan's attention. "I was-traveling." I said before he could ask why I was so far from home.

"At least wait until the 's men are not so adamant. You won't get past Nottingham Castle to Shrewsbury Port. They may be idiots and blind, but the soldiers aren't stupid. Come back to camp, and we'll help you." I rested my hand on the bag and thought about it. I did need to rest and help. They were willing to help me.

"Okay." Robin smiled and handed me the cloth that prevented the arrows from rattling in his quiver. I tied it over my stormy blue eyes and grudgingly allowed him to pick me up.

* * *

"This-" Robin removed the blindfold," is camp. That's Much, he's the one peeling potatoes, John is shaving his quarter staff, and Djac. I think Will is off helping rebuild in Locksley. Lads, this is Aidan. We're going to help her get to the port at Shrewsbury. The is after her." The crew nodded and accepted the statement, but the only woman of the group, Djac I thought, questioned it.

"Why is the Sheriff after you?"

"How should I know? Maybe he thought I stole something." I mumbled. I was a good liar on normal circumstances, but I couldn't come up with something on the spot without having time to think about it. Djac looked at me strangely but left my answer alone. She was more suspicious of me. Her ethnic background clear. A Saracen woman was probably more accepting than the Christians, but I didn't trust to tell them the truth. Much finished peeling the potato and handed me some bread, passing some to the others as well. I thanked him and greedily tore into the roll. It had been ages since I had something more than crumbs and hard rations. They talked as they ate, about pointless things, nothing nominal. Occasionally they'd ask me questions about Camelot. What it was like. If magic really existed, to which I replied with a hesitant yes. I avoided most questions about the city. I stuck close to the truth although got further from it when it came to family.

"I've never been to the city of Camelot. I'm from a little village by the Forest of Balor. I wanted to see more so I saved money of my own and ventured out."

"What about your family? Why travel alone?"

"They-they couldn't come. They had to tend to the farm..."

"Robin!" A shout came from the entrance between the two rocks surrounding the camp. A man, young with a wisp of facial hair and brown eyes, half ran and half slipped down the hill.

"Will? What's wrong?" Robin inquired.

"Gisborne. He's terrorizing Locksley saying that you took something that didnt belong to you-" he caught sight of me and stared. "Who's she?"

"The thing that doesn't belong to me." Robin rustled through his bunk and removed his bow and quiver. "Come on. Lets go greet Gisborne." The others followed his example and gathered their weapons. Each of them had their own weapon of choice, but they also grabbed a bow. I made a slit decision.

"I'm going, too."

"No. You're the one he wants. It'll be safer if you just wait here."

"Because I'm a woman? I'm not some house wife nor am I a child. My father taught me how to use a sword." Robin still tried to say no, but Will said there was no time. "Gisborne is there because of me."

"Fine. But you stay back and do what I say."

"Fine." Robin took off, the others doing the same. I grabbed a spare sword off the wall and tore through the woods.

* * *

Gisborne sat on a sumptuous seat, his own personal throne. Guards dressed in black and yellow surrounded the poor citizens of Locksley. Their swords were sheathed, but a hand rested on the hilt. We waited behind a hut, watching the scene play out.

"Tell me how to find Hood, and this will be over." No one made a sound. I was astonished at the loyalty they showed to the outlaw. They were willing to die for him. "What? No volunteers? I am the lord of Locksley. You will do as you are told!" Gisborne stood abruptly, slamming his hand down on the arm of the chair. He waved at a nearby guard. The soldier grabbed the villager in front of him, dragging the boy to his feet. The soldier ripped out a knife and held it to the boys's throat. "Give us Hood and spare the boy's life."

Robin didn't hesitate but sent an arrow straight through the guard's arm. He crumpled and clutched at the pierced limb. Robin notched another arrow and led the charge into the village. The innocents scattered from the middle and to the safety of their homes, watching through borded windows.

"Hood. I knew you'd come."

"And I vowed I'd put an arrow through your heart if you touched one hair on my peoples's head."

"The Sheriff wants the girl back."

"For stealing something? What is that the Sheriff wants so badly that he'd go through all this trouble?" Gisborne gave his characteristic, sneering smile.

"Stealing. Is that what she told you. No matter, I see you've been foolish enough to bring her to us. Kill them! And bring me the girl!"

**COMMENT:)**

**Background to land geography. Robin Hood is in England obviously. Camelot is modern day Wales, the five kingdoms are just split up Wales, but it is much bigger and there is a small sea/body of water separating them... Same time period as Robin Hood and they know of each other.**

**maybe some game of thrones ideas... LOVE THAT SERIES if u haven't read it yet, do it!**


	2. Chapter 2

"You had how many men? And he had how many men?" The Sheriffs rage was restrained, but that made him even more hideous. Vaisey plucked his jeweled tooth from his poisonous mouth and popped it into his pet skull's.

"My lord, Hood took us by surprise. We—"

_"I do not pay you for excuses_, Gisborne!" The Sherrif shrieked. "If I wanted excuses I'll go to the moat and ask 'why so low'!" I clenched my jaw and avoided looking the mad man in his eyes. I waited silently while Vaisley's anger dropped to its normal height. His eyes didnt bore as much as before, and the murderous twitching of his eyes and hands slowed to a tremor.

"What would you have me do, my lord?"

"Pay your little friends a visit. Tell them—tell them that the girl is a heretic. A traitorous heretic who stole the Apple from Eden. Whatever the people need to hear to turn Hood or the girl over."

"What did she do in reality? Is this Druid girl worth the trouble?" The sheriff stalked over and slapped the back of my head. I didn't flinch, my hair merely stood on end.

"_She_ took something from Prince John that would prevent _him_ from ruling over _all_ of England. Including the five kingdoms of Albion! So, yes, Gisborne, it is necessary to get her and it back!"

"I'll assemble the troops. With proper motivation, the people will turn on their beloved hero." I bowed curtly and walked out if the room. Not before I heard Sheriff mutter, "snatching defeat from the jaws of victory."

"Sergeant, assemble the troops. We're going to Locksley." My sergeant saluted me then scurried off to find his men, leaving me a few minutes to myself. I tried to convince myself I was wandering randomly, but that wasn't true. I wandered straight to Marian's room. I stood outside for a few minutes and finally forced myself to knock.

"Who is it?" Her melodic voice rang from the other side. I decided it was time to find my men and turned around. I made it four steps when her chamber door opened. "Guy, what a pleasant surprise."

"Marian. I didn't want to bother you."

"Oh, it's no bother. What brings you down to my humble cell?" She said it jokingly, but I knew she was still bitter of house arrest. Of the fire.

"I wanted to know if you needed anything. I am going out of the castle for a while."

"I am intrigued," she leaned against the stone arch, "may I inquire as to where you are going?"

"Locksley. Hood interfered with business of state, and we have to draw him out." Marian grew very serious, no longer using a seductive tone in her voice,

"But surely the villagers can't help you."

"They know where Hood is. Even if they don't know his exact location, they know how to contact him. If they don't comply, word will reach Hood's pesky ears, and he will come running." Marian was trying to conceal herself, passing it off as controllable anger. I could sense where this conversation was leading so I bowed my head and spun on my heels. Marian, predictably, trailed behind.

"Guy. Guy!" She caught hold of my arm and forced me to face her. She was surprisingly strong for a lady of her previous stature. "You—you're not going to harm the villagers, are you?"

"If they do not cooperate, I will be forced to take certain measures." I eyed her harshly, "those who align themselves with outlaws are treated as such." I shook my arm from her grasp roughly and didnt stop when she called for me.

Allan was ready with the soldiers in the courtyard. He was mounted on his horse, along with the other soldiers, my horse held by a stable girl. I was in no mood for any attempt at being nice and just ripped the reins out of her nimble hands and mounted quickly. "Just ride," I snapped and lead my men out of Nottingham.

The ride was short, about half an hour at a well balanced trot. Allan didnt talk for once, sensing my mood. Peasants and beggars lurched out of our way as we thundered past. The sky was darkening now, clouds obscuring what was left of the sun. Locksley came into view and I felt a pang of...something. Some emotion that brought memories of the fire, of Marian. My peasants were busy working and tending to the fields and houses, but when my men raised the alarm and called them into the center of the village square, they came reluctantly.

"In the center. Move!" My guards, in their black and yellow uniforms, forced and shoved the stragglers onto the ground. The others got the message and sank to their knees. I made a motion that I'd be staying for a while. And some servants, Thomas included, hefted a large chair from my dining hall. I sat and glared at my people for minutes. I needed them to be unnerved, uncomfortable and more easily willing to divulge the location of the fire-haired girl. Finally, I spoke.

"Where is Robin Hood?" A few people turned their heads and gazed at one another, but no one spoke. Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw someone vanish into the woods, but I couldn't be sure. I kept my focus on the men and women and children in front of me. "If you do not speak," I said quietly. The villagers strained to hear my threat, "I will remove a finger from the youngest child. Kill the eldest. SPEAK!"

The people flinched and cowered, a few whimpering and crying out, but still no one came forth. I tried a different tactic, keeping the threat for later. "Hood has taken something of great value from the Sherrif. Something that does not belong to him." I gazed around the semi-circle. I knew I had gained the curiosity of more then the quorum. "I am willing to pay. Thirty pieces of silver. Enough for a good life in this village and to be in good graces with myself and your ruling sherrif." I sighed heavily. "Very well. Start with him." I pointed randomly to a man of no significant name, age, or occupation. He kicked out at the guards and struggled, but brute force won. A knife was brandished, gleaming in the dark light.

* * *

Locksley had suffered from a bad scourge. The barn, full of hay and some grain, had burned down in a freak lightening strike. They civilians were distraught, and many had no clue as to how to repair the building so I had volunteered. They were my old friends and almost family, and I couldn't just let them fend for themselves, especially when Gisborne didn't give a damn. I was almost finished with the basic structure when I heard the thundering hooves of an upcoming attack. As soon as I saw Gisborne, I knew something was wrong. Then He ordered all of the villagers to come into the square. The soldiers were helping round up the people like animals.

Sarah, a villager, grabbed my wrist and threw me down as a guard looked over. He saw her, not me, and yelled gruffly, "get over here. Your lord and master has called for an assembly." Sarah curtsied and complied but not before begging me to find Robin.

I heard Gisborne say something about torturing the location of Robin and a lost item out of them, but I hurried into the woods. Robin needed to get there quickly.

* * *

"Tell me how to find Hood, and this will be over." No one made a sound. I was astonished at the loyalty they showed to the outlaw. They were willing to die for him. "What? No volunteers? I am the lord of Locksley. You will do as you are told!" I stood abruptly, slamming my fist onto the arm of the chair. I didn't want to do this, inflict pain. But the villagers were giving me no choice. I waved at a nearby guard. The soldier grabbed the villager in front of him, dragging the boy to his feet. The soldier ripped out a knife and held it to the boys's throat. "Give us Hood and spare the boy's life."

An arrow sailed straight through the guard's arm. He crumpled and clutched at the pierced limb. Robin notched another arrow and charged into the village. The villagers scattered from the middle and to the safety of their homes, watching through borded windows.

"Hood. I knew you'd come."

"And I vowed I'd put an arrow through your heart if you touched one hair on my peoples's head."

"The Sheriff wants the girl back."

"For stealing something? What is that the Sheriff wants so badly that he'd go through all this trouble?" I gave him my characteristic, sneering smile.

"Stealing. Is that what she told you. No matter, I see you've been foolish enough to bring her to us. Kill them! And bring me the girl!"

My men launched themselves at the outlaws. From my quick counts, all of Hood's gang was there including a certain ginger. She held a sword aloft, parried a first strike, and made one of her own. Hood was firing arrows into the chinks of my men's armor.

I called to my man servant for my sword. He threw it through the air, and I caught it, twirling it in my grip. Hood. I came at him from the side. Locksley faced me, the familiar grin of battle spreading across his face. I struck the first blow, an overhead swing full force. He deflected the blow by shifting the position of his bow. I swung again, causing him to jump back wildly. I harried him, trading strikes with Hood.

I hadn't noticed her coming up behind me. The noises and glimpses of the other outlaws overtaking my men easily was blocked from my mind because the formidable skill of Hood. I felt a sharp pang in my back, the repercussion of being hit in the back by a sword hilt. I fell straight and took advantage of the increased momentum. I knocked Robin in the face, sending him crashing down. Then I faced the girl. She was momentarily distracted by a rogue arrow.

I saw my chance and lunged for the girl. She cried out and rolled along the ground. I had underestimated her vigor and received an elbow in the face. I fell back and struck with my fist. I hit her in the side, a pouch bouncing from the belt. She _took something from Prince John_, the Sheriff had said.

I snatched the bag, the fabric ripping and tearing. The girl rolled to her feet and made a desperate attempt to snag the purse back, but I knocked her legs out then ran back. An arrow only just missed me. The camelotian girl cried out and rushed for me, but one of the outlaws—John, I think— caught her with an outstretched arm.

I gave her a sneering smile and shook the bag. I heard her give a growl, but I was already mounting my horse and trotting away, grudgingly admitting my men were dead and useless.

* * *

My heart sank as I saw Gisborne galloping away with the stone. John had changed his grip, no longer holding an arm around my chest but around my wrist. I pulled hard and growled at him to let go. He was too big and strong for me.

"Let me go!" I snarled, yanking my arm again. John did not budge. He glanced at Robin for orders but kept his grip tight and unrelenting. I fought the burning urge growing in my belly. The embers yearning to catch fire.

"If you chase after Gisborne, he will overpower you. He has men, and you have not." Robin spoke reasonably, but I couldn't think reasonably. _Gisborne. The Sheriff. Prince John has the stone,_ I thought dejectedly. _Doesn't Robin understand they have the purse? The stone I had risked so much for?_

"My bag..." I stuttered.

Robin shook his head, "It's not worth getting killed over." He turned away, the others walking slowly towards the village's perimeter. I stood stalk still, my mind whirling. I needed to get the stone back but no idea how. I could sneak in and take it, but there were so many guards, Gisborne, and the location of the stone.

"Gold." I stated suddenly. The outlaws looked back at me as if I were mad. "I stole something equivalent to 1,000 gold crowns. It was in the pouch."

Robin whistled and ran a hand over his beard. Allan looked ecstatic at the idea of that much money. Djac, however, was as dubious of me as ever. In her melodious accent, she asked, "why not tell us that before?"

"Your thieves. I just met you. How was I to know you wouldn't rob me or demand payment for your services?" I asked quickly and as reasonably as I could manage. "Besides it's worth more to me, but if prince John gets his filthy, grubby hands on it, he will have a lot of power. Now are you going to help me get it back or just hide in the woods?"

* * *

In the end, Robin convinced me to return to the camp, only this time, they didn't bother with the blindfold. I moodily trudged behind the back of the group. Much fell back beside me.

"Was it your first time?" He asked quietly. I gave him a sideways glance, not understanding his meaning. "In a battle I mean," he elaborated.

"It wasn't a battle," I said pointedly, dodging a low hanging branch. "It was barely even a skirmish."

"But it was your first time in one, wasn't it?"

I didn't reply, but Much nodded as if I had. "When I was in the Holy Land, I saw many men have the same reaction." He bent over and grasped my hand. I hadn't noticed the faint tremor running along them.

"I'm not a coward, "I said, pulling back my hand.

"I never said you were." I narrowed my eyes and shifted the sword awkwardly. Without having anything to say I trotted farther down the road before climbing up a steep hill.

**COMMENT:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**3rd person**

Gisborne trudged through the muddy streets of Nottingham castle. His losses at Locksley had upset him, but a fierce smile tore onto his face as he fingered the harsh fabric pouch. No doubt the druid girl had meant to follow it. No matter the consequence.

"Open the gates!" His gruff voice scared the guards into action. They didn't even have to check his identity before raising the portcullis. Judging from the lack of men the Lord returned with, he would not be in a good mood, and the sentinels didn't want to face the repercussions of making him wait.

Gisborne checked himself before rushing into the keep. A flash of cardinal red alerted him to Marian's presence, but he ignored the fact she had ditched her guard. His main concern was meeting with the Sheriff, who was in his private quarters.

"Gisborne, your manners need a refresh." The old man didn't look up to know that his lackey had entered—without permission— and was now hovering above the desk. With no response, the Sheriff sighed and dropped his quill he had been pretending to use, only to see a maniacal expression on Gisborne's face. "Whatever you are doing with your face, Gisborne, I wouldn't advise continuing it. You look like a feral dog."

In reply, Guy of Gisborne dropped the slightly heavy package on the Sheriff's desk. "For you, my Lord."

Hungrily, the Sheriff tore the pouch open and dumped the contents onto the blank parchment. A broken stone fell out and slid across the surface of the table. Shiny and glossed, the red stone emulated flames.

"Gisborne. You may have done something right, for once."

* * *

~Miles away~

_Emrys_. Merlin sat up, completely erect on his little cot. He rubbed his head. Did he imagine it? Yes, he thought lethargically. He hadn't been sleeping well because of the dreams. Morgause had been silent for weeks, but the dreams have taken her place. They weren't frightening for the most part. Troublesome...

_Emrys_. Merlin jumped again. He had definitely heard someone. After a quick monologue, he opted for a fleeting glance around the castle. It couldn't hurt. If he got caught by the night guards, he could just claim he was sleep walking. They knew him — and his strangeness — that they wouldn't be _too_ surprised that he was walking around.

_Emrys_. The voice got louder as he crept through the corridors. It was female. Old but distinctly female. _Emrys. Emrys. Emrys_. Merlin forgoed slinking through the halls and began running to the end of the hall and down the stone stairs. They were slick and wet with mold, but he was resolute on finding the source of the voice.

When he reached the base, there was no light except for a flickering candle. It must've been there for ages, because the wax had melted into a pool around it, sealing it to the stones underneath. The smoke wisps that curled from the flame smelt sweet, like a mix of herbs. Sage or rosemary. No on was there. The staircase led to a circular storage room for ice blocks. No exits, no windows.

"Hello, Emrys."

Merlin spun on the spot and gave a quick yelp when he was face to face with an old woman. Middle-aged, her black hair streaked with grey and white, she wore layers of clothing: skirts and shawls. She smiled, her dark brown eyes crinkling with mirth.

"You know who I am?" He asked cautiously.

"Beware, Emrys. A new danger lurks in the darkness of the earth."

Merlin gave the old woman a sly smile, "There's always a new danger, and I always manage to save the day."

The woman did to share his amusement. She gave him a disapproving frown and remained impassive.

"Do you have a name, druid?" He asked. It was obvious from her clothes that she was a druid — and the fact that she knew his druid name.

"White Raven," she stated with a impish smile playing across her lips.

"That's not a name," he frowned. "A title, I think."

"Is a name any different than a title? Merlin is a hawk yet you claim it is who you are. Emrys is a leader, a salvation, of the Druids."

"Enough riddles." Merlin waved his hand in attempt to get the woman to focus. She smiled slightly and reached for his hand. He jumped back then lowered his head in apology.

"Do not feel sorry, Emrys. If I meant your harm, I would not have lit the candle." She laughed lightly when he glanced at her inquisitively. "Gaius is loosing his touch," she mused. "The candle basks you in its glow. The warmth and light symbolizes protection, the sage a cleansing of evil spirits. Whoever lights the candle offers protection."

In the distance, a bell tolled. Six chimes. The castle would be waking soon.

"What is the danger?" Merlin asked.

"Listen closely, Emrys. A threat to you, the king of Camelot, and his son is awakening. I have not the time to tell of whom but the danger is real and formidable." She spoke hurriedly. It seemed that not only Merlin realized the castle was no longer dormant.

"Who is it?"

"I do not have the time to explain, only that I will help you as much as I can. I have already began assembling them."

More clattering echoed down the staircase. Servants would be coming down to collect some ice for preparations for the mêlée.

"Them? How can I contact you again?"

"You cannot. I am sorry, Emrys." The woman smiled maternally and held Merlin's hand between her own weathered ones. "It has been an honor to meet you, Emrys. In the time to come, remember the five."

Before Merlin could respond, White Raven stepped back into the shadows, chanting in her deep voice, and she began to change. Her face grew darker, her arms bending and breaking, he clothes ripping and melting into her. Within seconds, Merlin watched as a white-winged raven flew up the rafters and out of his vision.

"What five?"

* * *

~deep in the heart of England~

"How are we to break into the castle?" I asked as the others plopped down in their respective bunks. I heard a deep groan and watched Allan roll his eyes.

"Look, I get that it's a lot of money, but you need to relax. We can't just charge into Nottingham. We'd be caught!"

"Allan's right. We need a plan."Robin stated. I bit back my angry response and sat down edgily. "What does the object look like? What's so important about it?"

"Um," I paused. A quick judgment of the outlaws stopped my tongue. Djac may be more understanding, but John, Allan, and Much seem like the Church's loyalist followers. "It's a — stone. Something from Camelot. It was brought to northern England so that it would be safe from theives, but it is needed for Samhain."

"Samhain?" Allan queried.

"A time when the veil between worlds is at its thinnest," I explained.

"I know what it is, I just don't understand why a stone is needed for a heretics holiday."

I bit back a growl and settled for glaring daggers at him. Djac saved Allan by drawing my anger towards her.

"Why you?" Djac, with her annoying doubt, inquired. "You said you were a farmer's daughter. Never been to the city."

"There were three knights. They passed through my farm, I was heading here anyways and offered to help them, and they were killed by Gisborne's men." My head was beginning to hurt. _Why can't these people just help me get the stone back_?

"They took a farming girl with them to secure a priceless stone?" Will asked indignantly. I scowled at him, who effectively shut up under the fierce gaze.

"It doesn't matter! What matters is that the Sheriff is going to give it to Prince John!"I had stood up angrily, and now I was trying to slow my breath. One lapse of concentration and the embers would blaze to life. "Look, I just need a way inside. You don't even have to come, just tell me how to get in."

Robin glanced at each of his comrades while running a hand over his beard — a repetitive action. Finally, he smiled. "And pass on a way to piss off the Sheriff?"

John stood menacingly, "We go to Nottingham."

Allan and Much groaned.

"Every time we go into Nottingham for something that you say is going to be easy, something goes wrong," Much exclaimed.

Robin gave him an amused smile. "I never said it was going to be easy, Much. In fact, it's the opposite."

"Look I'm not being funny, but Gisborne is probably expecting us to go. Maybe it would be easier just for the girl to go. You know, sneak attack." Allan suggested.

"I am right here, and I'm not a girl," I sneered. Allan held his hands in defense.

"No, we aren't sitting out. Besides she didn't have to help at Locksley and taken the distraction to run, but she didn't."

"But she was the _reason_ for the attack on Locksley," Allan pointed out indignantly.

I growled impatiently. "I don't care if you come or not, but I am leaving after the sun sets." I picked up the sword I had used while driving off the guards in Locksley. "I take it I can use this?"

Robin laughed silently, dropping his head, and shook it. "You're a very determined little girl, aren't you?" He got to his feet and stretched. "I need to fletch more arrows if we're attacking after dark." He began to rattle off tasks that his men, and woman, needed to do: sharpen the swords; fix the arrows; prepare a strategy of how to get in, find the gem, and how to get out.

Immediately, they reeled off ways to infiltrate the citadel's securities while they all were sharpening blades or arrowheads or fletching the shafts.

"We could go through the food grate?"

"Nah, Sheriff started posting people there after the German lord."

"Over the wall?"

"Braziers and archers."

"Sewers?"

"Never again."

"Why not through the servant's corridors?" The gang stopped and stared at me. "The servant's corridor wouldn't have a lot of guards because its a well known entrance and usually all the servants know each other. It would be easy to get spotted, but if we bribe the servants or just wait until barely anyone was there, we could pass off as servers. Djac and I slip in wearing peasant clothes and open some hatch for you guys."

"I don't think that would work..." Allan started, but Robin was smiling deviously.

"No, I think that would work. The bird's hatch beneath the kitchen would work perfectly. It's locked from the inside and so there wouldn't be any guards. And once we're inside, then we split up and search all the usual haunts. Djac, you and Will search the strong room. Much, John, you take the storage rooms on the west side and Gisborne's chamber, and Aidan and I will take the east side and the Sheriff's quarters."

"What about me?" Allan demanded. It hadn't gone unnoticed that he was left without a partner and an area to search.

"You, Allan," Robin said, putting his hands on the other man's shoulders, "can be the distraction and watchman."

"What? I'm not invisible. I do that, and I come back looking like a hedgehog!"

"It's invincible, and you'll be fine. Just cause some ruckus in the town by knocking a few guards around." Robin said easily. Allan stared at his leader like he'd gone mad, and Robin held the gaze for a few moments longer before chuckling and shaking his head. "You'll be coming with me and Aidan. Right now, I need you to fetch some guards' armor."

Allan cursed and strut out of the camp, a sword strapped to his belt.

"John, how's everything looking?" Robin asked, completely oblivious to Allan's frustration.

* * *

~Camelot, Gaius's Chambers~

"Gaius?" Merlin yelled as he charged back into the familiar quarters. The old man was already up and working on a remedy for the sleeping sickness that had been ravaging the lower town. He wore his typical red tunic, his normal quizzical expression as he swished the violet liquid in the flask.

A flame burned beneath another vial, a light pink rolling inside the charring glass. Merlin's sudden entrance startled Gaius, his turning upset the bright flame. The candle fell with the vial, the heat spreading quickly across the surface.

"Gaius!" Merlin cried in alarm. He surged forward and pulled his mentor away from the blaze. Merlin raised his palm, his eyes flashing gold, "_Fyr endetima_!" Immediately, the flame sizzled out.

"Merlin!" Gaius clamored.

"What?" Merlin demanded, not understanding why he was being chastised.

Gaius lightly slapped Merlin's head. "No magic."

"Am I just supposed to let the castle burn down then?"

Gaius slapped the back of Merlin's head again.

"What was that for?"

"For being surly." Gaius sighed and began to clean the mess, his table now blackened with soot and charred glass. Most of his supplies and remedies had gone up in the fire, the ingredients having been extremely flammable. "Why are you here? I thought Arthur wanted to start training early today for the mêlée."

"Have you ever heard of a woman named 'White Raven?'" Merlin asked. "A druid."

"Druid?" Gaius inquired. "White Raven," he mused. "No, it's not a name I've heard before. Why?"

"I met her. This morning. In the castle."

Gaius's eyes flashed to his ward. "Merlin," he warned, "meeting with fortuitous women in the castle and speaking of your gift is one short trip to the chopper's block."

"Relax, Gaius. I didn't go looking—I heard her calling me," Merlin leaned in closer and whispered, "calling Emrys."

"So you thought you would go and and take a cup of tea? I will remind you, Merlin, that your identity as Emrys is a secret and running around answering to that name is a sure way to get you killed."

"It's fine, Gaius. I found her in the storage room. There was a candle. Sage wax. She said something about basking in its glow," Merlin prompted. Reluctantly, Gaius nodded.

Grudgingly he said, "there is an old belief that sage repels evil thoughts and actions. By burning it, you swear no harm will come to those you wish to meet with."

"See? No harm done." Gaius gave Merlin a withering eye. "Besides, she gave me a warning. Something's coming for Uther and Arthur. Perhaps me too." Merlin continued to explain all that White Raven had said.

"And she said she knew me?" Gaius asked once Merlin had finished.

"She implied it, yes."

"Remember the five. I wonder what she meant. Generally, in all stories, the number is three. The triskele is of three, triskelion, the triple goddess, the Greeks." Gaius sat for a moment, taking refuge in his amassed knowledge. "Five. That's all she said? Remember the five?"

"Yes, and that she had already begun helping me. Something about bringing them together?"

"I'll look into it. Begin searching the unending pile of books."

Merlin cringed on the inside. He hated searching the books. It took so long, and Gaius refused to allow him to use magic. Not that he really knew any spell that could help.

But Merlin's musings ended as the voice of an irritated prince drifted into the physician's chambers.

"_Merl_in! _Merlin_!" The wooden door slammed open, a fuming blond prince hovering in the open space. Arthur's face was set in a vicious frown. In his hand he held a massive mace and shield. "Merlin, I specifically told you to be on the field as soon as the sun went up. We have ten new knights that need to practice on a moving target."

* * *

~Outside the Citadel of Nottingham~

Easily, Djac and I slipped inline with the other servant girls. It had been facile to find a maid willing to help us get into the castle. Mary, a petite chamber girl, had been walking through the lower town when we spotted her. Immediately, she had agreed to vouch for us if need be. All we needed to do in return was give her enough coins for her and her mother to travel to northern England.

She led us, dressed as two other chamber maids, to the entrance guarded by only two men in grey armor. Their eyes lingered on me longer than usual, contemplating my hair, which was covered by a brown scarf. But they quickly let us pass, deciding I wasn't worth their attention. I saw Djac visibly relax, her hand falling from the dagger she had been clutching in a vice grip.

Once inside, we thanked Mary and made sure she was far away from us as possible. We slipped into the black corridors and inched along the wall until we entered the third door on our left. A simple cupboard with a side panel on the floor.

"Watch the door," Djac ordered. She unlocked the panel and stepped back as two hands shot out. The space was soon filled with Will pulling himself through. He grinned widely at Djac before helping Much up, who then took the job as look out. Djac nodded to me, and we slid out of the servant's dresses, the trousers and undershirts underneath.

"Everyone understand where to search? Meet up at the Sheriff's personal quarters. Go." Robin nodded to me and Allan, and they lead the search through the castle. We searched every room that we could, and nothing. Each room had limited valued items, nothing that resembled my leather pouch that was stolen, not even the stone inside. Each empty room twisted the knife in my gut.

Eventually the last room to be searched was the personal quarters of the Sheriff, which wasn't even the space where he slept. It was where he stored his personal items that he didn't wish to be in his room. It was a long shot it would be there, Robin had warned me, but my stomach flitted with nerves as I reached for the circular grasp. I rattled the handle. It didn't turn. Robin cursed behind me.

"We don't have time to pick the lock. Come on, we'll try somewhere else." Robin tugged on my arm, but I shook my head.

"If it's locked, then this is where it is."

"Maybe, maybe not. It is the Sheriff's personal storage room. He's not just going to leave it open for the world to see."

Allan whistled from the other side of the hall. Robin swore again and flattened himself against the opposite wall, myself doing the same as a convoy of three guards lazily ambled along their patrol. The fire danced in its torch, the flame whirling as it reflected in my eyes.

While Robin was occupied with the patrol, I tried the door again. It was still locked. "Come on," I whispered. "_Aliese_!" I heard a soft click and felt the lock slide open. The round of guards was already turning the corner when I slipped inside, the door falling shut behind me. A few seconds later, Robin and Allan glided in after me.

The room was as basic as the others, the only difference being that there were more personal affects. A few animal trophies hanging on the walls, paintings and maps resting either on a bureau or piled on top of each other, and a small leather pouch sitting on the table at the farthest lectern.

Without thinking, I rushed forward. I got to the center of the room before he started clapping. Gisborne and the Sheriff stepped in from the corridor, swiftly followed by a dozen guards.

"Very good, Gisborne. Right where you said they'd be."

The lord just nodded, half of his face in a smirk.

"I'm curious, Hood. You get the stone, then what?" The Sheriff spread his arms out wide. "You thought I'd just let you waltz out of here?"

Robin gave the Sheriff a forced chuckle, an arrow already laying on the bow. Allan had drawn his sword, a strange expression written on his face. _Guilt?_

I finished the rest of the journey and swept up the stone, the familiar weight oddly comforting in the perilous situation. The stone now secure, I drew my knife, which felt queerly pathetic against the dozen swords. I had wanted to bring the sword, but it caused to many problems to bring; it was to bulky and heavy to hide when taking it in, and asking the lads to carry it in was too much. Now I wish I had caused just a little more trouble for them.

"It would be easy. Your men are so blind; we could have walked out the front door, Vaisey." Robin shot back.

The Sheriff sneered but managed to laugh. "Is that so? Blind. Well, then there would be no possible way for them to kill you right now, is there?" The Sheriff turned his back on us and, as he was leaving the room, said off-handedly, "kill them. Retrieve the stone."

The dozen guards, and Gisbone, charged. But we weren't conclusively outnumbered, the rest of the gang tumbled into the room, a furious Sheriff Vaisey thrashing a sword back and forth as he avoided the deadly blades.

One brave soul, an insignificant guard, approached me, a mad gleam set behind his eyes. I pushed away my first impulse. _Not here, not right now, not in front if all these people_. He swiped first, a forehand strike that I dodged by jumping backwards.

I was able to deflect a few blows, my confidence growing with each strike. It grew enough that I struck out myself, the knife catching the adversary in the hand. He cried out and dropped his own weapon. I kicked the man in the side then his face after he crumpled to his knees.

Proud of my accomplishment with a mortal sword, I arrested for a moment too long. A sharp pain shattered fiery amour-propre. I glanced down, blood trickling through my thin clothes, a knife embedded in my side. I heard someone call my name before I was lost. The last image being that of Guy of Gisborne smirking at my blood.

* * *

~Deep in the Heart of England~

All the way back to the camp, Aidan was in and out of consciousness, a good sign that the wound was not fatal. The escape from the castle had been easy enough: the few guards having been taken care of, only Gisborne and the Sheriff posed any opposition.

"Lay her down there," instructed Djac. John carefully set her down, supporting her limp head. Blood was already seeping through the bandaged clothes. Her face was relaxed, like she was only sleeping, like she felt nothing.

"Djac." Robin said urgently. She ignored his prompting and shooed the men away.

"I need space to work. Much, prepare some hot water. Robin, tend to your men," she ordered and threw her instruments in a pile, using a knife to cut through Aidan's jerkin then lifting the undershirt for a glimpse at the wound. Robin stepped back and observed from a distance. For a moment, Djac stared briefly, wide eyes, but composed herself and began to bind the wound. Aidan stirred at first touch of the needle but settled to a soft sleep. The needle weaved through the skin easily, Djac's experience evident in the speed of the process.

She finished binding the knife wound, the danger only in infection. But Djac's anxiety was not allayed.

"Robin," Djac hissed. She made sure no one else was listening or watching then waved her leader over. "Robin, look at this." She lifted the blanket covering Aidan, and Robin graciously looked away. "No, _look_. I want to show you something."

She pointed to a dark mark on the girl's stomach just below the binding across her chest. At first glance Robin thought it was a bruise, but, looking closer, he recognized a distinct pattern in the ink. Runes.

There were a few, spread out across her stomach, all complementing and connected to each other. One was of a tree, intricately knotted and drawn; another was of a coiled snake, the head reaching for the moon, the tail embracing the sun; a hammer with the same knotted design; a bird surrounded by fire.

"Look at her arm." Robin did as Djac said and rolled Aidan's sleeve. Three spirals connected in the center sported on her arm. It was familiar, but the thief-lord couldn't place it. Propitiously, Djac supplied the answer. "She's a druid."

"A druid? The heretics?"

"Of a different religion. Not heretic. It explains the secrecy of her. Druids are very reticent people; they have to be, being persecuted in every kingdom." she explained.

Robin ran a hand through his hair and watched the sleeping form of Aidan. Her red hair sprawled beneath her gave the illusion of fire sweeping across the forest floor.

"Robin," Djac breathed anxiously, "we must not tell John."

The doyen looked harshly at her, "I don't keep secrets from the lads. I honor them too much to lie."

"She is a druid. They are _known_ to the world as sorcerers. When Salah Adin's nephew came, remember how John reacted? Allan recounted his witchcraft stories every minute."

Robin ruminated what she said, focusing on the men working on the weapons, the camp, or cooking. Much, the loyal, religious servant was cooking the last of our food. Will was hammering away at a new trap, but he didn't think of the carpenter as a steadfast Christian. Robin knew how he felt about Djac and that her religion didn't affect that. Allan only believed in the stories. He was superstitious but not extremely religious. But John. John was overly superstitious and affected by the Bible and religion as much as the Pope.

"We'll talk to her once she wakes up. Tell me as soon as she comes to."

Djac nodded, and Robin wandered out of camp. He wanted to see the one person who could clear his thoughts. Marian.

* * *

~Nottingham~

Being only one person, Robin easily entered the castle, especially that the sentinel weren't expecting _another_ attempt at entry. There wasn't any need for a patrol inside the halls either, so Robin passed into Marian's rooms unhindered.

"Twice in one day. Must be a special occasion," flitted Marian's soft voice as she fell into the arms of her beloved. Robin smiled genuinely.

"I take it you heard what happened?"

Marian nodded, but her expression turned fretful when she saw blood speckling Robin's hands.

"It's not mine. It's Aidan's. Do you know of the girl the Sheriff was hounding?"

"Loosely. I've heard talk about her from the guards. She stole something from the Sheriff and he's been trying to get it back?"

Robin nodded, lacing his hands through Marian's. "Partially. I'm not sure what's the true story. She told us she was from Camelot, that part I believe. But she said she was helping retrieve this stone worth one thousand gold crowns."

"And you don't believe her?" Marian asked. She gently tugged Robin after her, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I don't know. A lot of her story doesn't add up. Like... Why knights would ask a farm girl to help retrieve something for the state. And that Djac discovered she is a—druid. Aidan was injured trying to reacquire the stone, and when Djac— I just don't know what to believe. What if magic is real?"

Marian looked into my eyes, her bright blue eyes searching my own. "You will make the right choice, Robin. You always do."

**Looking for someone to do a test run of chapters- send me a PM if u want to read and edit and suggest for my stories-it'd be very helpful :)**

**Sorry for not updating anything is a while. I was at a French intensive camp for 4 weeks. **

**Timeline-I think merlin is somewhere nearing the end of Uther's reign**

**Robin Hood is before Allan was kicked out of the gang but has started spying for Gisborne— I remember that Allan was moody and robin was kinda rough with Allan so I tried to fit that it...**


End file.
